<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day The World Changed by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958495">The Day The World Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this during a thunderstorm at 2 in the morning, Im so tired and im going to a protest tomorrow, Language, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, This swears watch out, but its fineeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker sighed and shot out his webs to open his curtains. He couldn't sleep through this thunderstorm, so maybe he could watch the lightning. It must have been messing with his spidey-sense because it was going crazy. He stared at the lightning over the lake from his bed. But something was strange. He stood up and stood at the window. A part of the lighting was glitching... </p>
<p>"Mysterio," Peter says to himself. "He's back!"</p>
<p> <br/>OR</p>
<p>After Peter's identity was revealed, he lived with Pepper Potts and Morgan at the lake house. But something about Mysterio's death was... off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So um I wrote this during a thunderstorm listening to girl in red (yes I'm omnisexual who mostly likes girls lol) and wrote this throughout  2-3 am. Im going to a pride rally tomorrow. Ugh. </p>
<p>THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LAST STORY!!<br/>Plz comment it means the world I will respond to all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming back from Europe was weird for Peter. A lot has changed. He turned 17 on August 10th. He met Morgan Stark. He felt an odd urge to protect her after what happened to her father. Looking in the mirror he sighs. It’s the beginning of his senior year. Wiping off his face with a washcloth, he walks to his room and flops down on his bed. “Hey, Pete? Have you given those colleges any more thought?” May calls. Peter sighs and grabs a bunch of papers. Being Spider-Man can’t be his career, as much as he would like it. Empire State University did rank high for him. He decided on going for either physics or something else in the science department. “Happy’s here, Peter!” He sets down the papers and goes out in the hall. </p><p>	School was going pretty good for Morgan. Her mom changed her last name so people wouldn’t be crowded with questions. Morgan Smith. However, People would always ask about her father. 1st grade was easy for her with the work. Except for when her teacher assigned a project about her father for fathers day. Pepper wasn’t too thrilled about that and tried to convince Morgan to make up a story. She wouldn’t. Pepper decided that they couldn’t hide forever.</p><p>	The presentation didn’t go too well. People were mocking her and saying she was lying. Until she started showing pictures of them together. And then she started talking about Peter. She called him Spiderman and didn’t slip once with his true name about how nice he’s been too her and building trampolines out of webs at her house. As she finished her presentation, a hall monitor rushed into the room. “Turn on the news.” He gasped. “Matt! I'm sure that’s not necessary.” Mrs Walsh, Morgan’s teacher, said. “I said TURN ON THE DAMN NEWS!” Matt started welling. Mrs Walsh was not pleased. “Matthew. Leave my room immediately.” He shoved her and went over to her computer and put the news on her screen. “There you have it, folks!” J Jonah Jameson said across the screen. “Solid proof that Spiderman is responsible for the attacks on London!” The class erupted into chaos. Kids were harassing Morgan as she yelled trying to prove that Peter wasn’t responsible. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter looked down at MJ and she looked up in a panic as everyone started shouting at Peter. “Run!” She mouthed. And that’s just what he did. He swung up to a nearby rooftop. “Karen! Call Pepper Potts!” Pepper immediately came up. “Peter! I'm coming to get you!” “I was just about to ask you too!” On a different occasion, he would have laughed. But he couldn’t. Not now. Not when his life was on the line. Not when people who he’s tried to protect for years were trying to kill him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ: Alrighty. ITs now 3 30 am. This is really short because I wanted to get it out before I leave for camping tomorrow. I'll be gone for 5 days so I'll probably bring a notebook to write down ideas. Imma try to sleep. Recently I tried to reread my last fanfic about Peter and that was awful. My writing skills were so bad! I can't believe I'm still the same age! Speaking of which, I'm turning 14 in September! YAY! It had a really good plot tho. Sorry about being all over the place i have ADD and I cant take medicine for it. ugh. You know when you just get a really good idea for writing? I have a google doc filled with those. It will be at the end. I get most of mine from nature. Like one is when I was riding a horse and thought well that would be good.</p><p>all mistakes are mine<br/>plz comment i will respond to all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pepper!” Peter called out as a car swerved and the door flew open. “Get in!” She yelled as guns started to fire in the distance. Once he got in he took off his mask and wiped away sweat. A gun fired and bits off a rooftop flew off. “They’re trying to kill me!” Peter thought out loud. “Peter, dig around in the back. I put some clothes in there.” He climbed into the back and she put up the screen between them so he could change. Knocking on the glass when he finished, he climbed back up. “We’re going to get Morgan. She was just doing a presentation on Tony and talked about how much she loved Spiderman when the news turned on. Her teacher called me.” Pepper explains. Peter stares out the window in shock. They would blend in perfectly because other cars were going out to get away from the danger. </p><p>	“Petey!” Morgan screams as she runs towards Pepper and Peter standing outside of the car. She scrambles in, nearly bursting to talk to him. “Petey! Are you okay? I was just talking about you to the class. I tried to tell them that you were good, but they wouldn’t believe me…” Peter turns around from the passenger seat and looks at Morgan. “I’m fine, Morgz. Thanks for trying.” “I heard guns! They’re gonna kill you! Daddy would know what to do.” At that line, the car fills with silence. Tony would know what to do, Peter thought to himself. Just another example on how Mr Stark was better than him. </p><p>	“May!” Peter exclaimed loudly. Pepper looked over. “They’re gonna search our apartment! I have some gear in there that I’m working on!” “I’ll drop you off at the house and I’ll get her.” “But-” “No buts.” Pepper finishes the conversation. </p><p>	After they arrive at the lake house, Morgan drags him to the couch to turn on the news as Pepper pulled away. A picture of him stared back and finally went away. J Jonah Jameson came back on the screen. “Peter was last seen in Maddison Park with an unknown girl. He was in his Spiderman suit. Keep a lookout!” The screen switched to a view of Peter’s apartment. Police cars surround it. Peter gasped. “Police cars are now swarming the house of Peter and May Parker. The police wish us to say that May Parker will not be harmed as she is not involved but she is still in the apartment.” The kids watched in awe as they watch Pepper argue with a police officer on the side of the screen before strutting into the area blocked off. Peter watches as she walks into the door as tears fill up his eyes. </p><p>                        ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Sir, I am Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark industries,” Pepper explains calmly to the officer. Happy walks up behind her. “And I’m Head of Security.” “No. You cannot enter. You wish to protect a murderer!” Pepper rolls her eyes. “I do believe he’s innocent as I know what happened in London. Nick Fury does too. But that isn’t the point. Right now I just want to protect May. Please.” The officer sighs and moves out of the way and she struts in on her heels and pantsuit as Happy follows. They enter the apartment and look around as people are running through the halls. “Move! My name is Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries! Move out of the way now!” Pepper screams and the hall goes silent. “Was that really necessary?” Happy mumbles to her. She turns her head to him and smirks.</p><p>	“May? It's Pepper Potts. Please let me come in.” Pepper knocks on the locked door. “May, it's Happy. Please. We just want to protect you. I was just over here. Please.” The door opens and Happy pulls May into a hug. They close the door and lock it. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t leave. Peter is innocent! Where is Peter? He might be dead!” “May, Peter is at my house. Now, where is Peter’s room? We need to get his gear and leave.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, I couldn't find them. great. But I did find a bunch of poems! Im gonna start putting them in the end of the chapter. Here is the first one. I wrote it for a contest for poems about peace but I forgot to submit it. </p><p>The agony. <br/>The feeling of each cell being ripped apart.<br/>The fear. <br/>The sound of bullets piercing the air.<br/>The way that life tears everyone apart.<br/>But not to worry.<br/>Because you aren’t near the war.<br/>But like hell, it's peace.<br/>Being asked to write about peace,<br/>It’s like being asked to write about unicorns.<br/>You can imagine, but it’s not real.<br/>Because peace cannot be reached until everyone has peace.<br/>And that has never happened. <br/>Politics are never peaceful.<br/>Wars will never end.<br/>Bullying most of all will always prevent peace.<br/>So I would write about peace,<br/>But it is impossible as I never can.<br/>Because, peace, you see, has never been a thing.<br/>Even if everyone had a home, food,<br/>And there was no war, <br/>There still won’t be peace. <br/>Because what about the wars inside your head?<br/>Bullies will continue to exist,<br/>There will always be sadness, anger, and stress. <br/>Because peace is only a thing you see in fairytales. <br/>And peace, if it ever exists,<br/>Won’t be here for a long time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fourth of July: by Katie Parisi</p><p>Bang!</p><p>I can do this</p><p>Bang! </p><p>It's hard to breathe</p><p>Bang! </p><p>My dog is whining</p><p>Bang! </p><p>Tears are falling down my face</p><p>Bang! </p><p>Lets go look</p><p>Bang! </p><p>Run back and curl into a ball</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Everything is so loud</p><p>Bang! </p><p>Cover my head and ears</p><p>Bang! Bang!</p><p>Write a poem to calm down</p><p>Bang bang bang! </p><p>My shoulders tense</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Another night of not sleeping due to this.</p><p>Bang bang!</p><p>Get up to stress eat</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Start crying</p><p>Pop!</p><p>Run back to calming music</p><p>Boom!</p><p>Close my eyes</p><p>Bang pop bang boom!</p><p>Slow my breathing</p><p>Bang pop!</p><p>Eyes fly open and muscles tense</p><p>BOOM! </p><p>Will this night ever end?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“People are gonna find out where I am and kill me!” Peter whisper shouts to Pepper, May, and Happy so he didn’t wake up Morgan fast asleep on the couch. “Ned and MJ. I need to text them. Where’s my phone?” Happy sighs. “As head of security, I can’t let you contact your friends. People can track it and find you, Peter.” Peter steps forward until Happy is leaning against the kitchen sink. “I don't give a damn. Give me my phone now. Tony would’ve found a way for us to communicate.” “Kid, I’m not Tony.” Happy responds, just as calm as before. “Now back up.” May grabs Peter’s shoulders and brings him back a bit. “Pepper, can you show Peter to his room? We can figure this out tomorrow.” Happy asks. Pepper nods and takes Peter’s hand and leads him up the stairs</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Pepper opens the wood door and Peter looks around the room. His feet are cushioned by an off-white carpet. There’s a wooden desk, a black wheeled chair, and pictures of Peter and Tony on the desk against a dark blue wall. The windows look out onto the lake with white curtains around the frame. A bed is in the middle of the room, the head against a strip of wall in between the windows. The covers are blue and white checkered. On the walls are decals of spiders, Star Wars posters, and more pictures. Peter looks at Pepper and raises his eyebrows. “Why is there a room for me? I was dead.” Pepper looks around. “Tony made this room for you because he knew you would come back. But once I had Morgan, he decided to move on. He said you weren’t coming back, but I knew he didn’t mean that. He kept the room up and the door locked. Occasionally he would go inside and close the door. I could hear him crying sometimes but that was it.” Peter looks at Pepper with his mouth slightly open. “I didn’t- I didn’t realize I meant that much to him.” Pepper smiles. “He told stories about you to Morgan at night. It was actually a picture of you two in the kitchen that inspired him to agree to time travel. He talked about you so much it was like we knew you. Also, I know we don't really know each other that well and you really just know Morgan and I’m sorry. I was too upset to really leave our room at all. I understand if you are angry at me and don't want to build a relationship but-” Peter leaned forward and hugged her, interrupting her talking. She sighs and wraps her arms around his back and chuckles. “What?” Peter says, letting go. “Tony would always talk about how much you wanted to hug him and I guess he was right. You are a hugger.” Peter smiles to himself and rubs his neck awkwardly. “Well, um, I better be getting to bed.” Pepper nods and Peter closes the door. God. Tony really loved him. Pete walks around the room and stands at the desk, picking up a framed picture of him and Tony holding up his Stark Internship certificate. Putting it down on the nightstand next to his bed, he falls asleep thinking about Tony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I know it was short and pretty bad but whatever I hope the next one is better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp its been a long time. I'm working on a murder mystery right now and a teen romance about dinosaurs lmao. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning, Peter sets his feet on the soft carpet. He pulls on a blue shirt and grey sweatpants and starts downstairs. His bare feet nearly freeze on the hard floor. Walking down the stairs, May smiles at her nephew but he frowns in return. “What is it?” “I need to get out of here.” May shakes her head and sighs. “Nope. You aren’t going anywhere. You are in your pyjamas, it's 10 in the morning, people are trying to kill you, and Director Fury is working with the press trying to get rid of this false information. So you are going to sit down, eat some cereal, play with Morgan, whatever. Just stay here. Understood?” Peter opens his mouth to protest, but he’s cut off by his stomach growling. </p><p>------------------</p><p>After breakfast, Peter takes a shower and gets dressed. He steps out onto the deck and breaths in the cold air. He just wanted to go home. Home… he thinks longingly. The place where he was ignored and was able to get through the school day without being threatened by people he’s protected for years. He did have Flash, but he’d take Flash over this any day. Home was the apartment that faintly smelled like burnt food from May’s cooking. Home is working in the lab with Tony after school. Home is working with the other interns. Home was with Tony. He closes his eyes and pictures walking into the apartment to see Tony Stark on his couch with May. He was in shock. But losing Tony is like losing his dad and Ben all over again, but doubled. He squeezes his eyes tighter and grips the rail on the deck to try to stop from crying. Damn Beck. Damn that spider. Damn Tony for trusting him. Damn the world for trying to kill him. “We invite you to our home and you start breaking things.” Pepper’s voice fills the air. Peter’s eyes flick open and notice that the rail is crushed from his super strength. He turns around and stares back at Pepper with big, guilty eyes. “I’m sorry! I’ll fix it!” Shit. Pepper thinks to herself and realizes why Tony gets him all this stuff. It’s impossible to resist those big, innocent, brown puppy-dog eyes. She steps forward and rubs his arm. “No, don’t worry. I was joking.” Peter feels heat in his cheeks despite the frigid morning air and looks down, trying to hide his blushing. “Oh, sorry.” Pepper sighs. “You don’t have to apologize. Let me show you something.” </p><p>---------------------</p><p>Peter looks around the garage in awe. The workbenches look untouched since..... the fight. His tools are still there. He steps towards the benches and stares at the blueprints for the “time heist”. He walks over to another one with a bulletin board with sticky-notes underneath categories.<br/>Projects: Time Heist - Upgrade suit - Playhouse for Morgan<br/>Reminders: Clean up this place when I get back! - Get weapons out of garage before Morgan takes them! <br/>The last couple makes him tear up.<br/>Never turn down Peter’s hugs - Make Peter his own lab when he comes over <br/>Peter wipes his eyes but tries to make it look like he was scratching his head. If it didn’t work, Pepper didn’t say anything. Peter moves to the third one covered in papers, pens, pencils, and three pictures. One of Tony, Pepper, and Morgan, one of baby Morgan, and one of Peter. “I know you’ve been wanting to do things, so you can do work in here.” Pepper smiles.</p><p>---------</p><p>“Karen, replay the footage.” “Are you sure, Peter? You’ve watched it 73 times.” Karen responds. “Just play it.” The video starts playing. “It’s over Beck.” “Karen! Stop!” The video pauses. “Are you alright?” “Zoom in.” Peter replies, ignoring her question. “There. Enhance picture. Zoom in a bit more. Over to the left. Enhance again. Shit.” “Peter, Boss has me programmed to tell you to watch your language.” Peter rolls his eyes instead of snapping back about Tony not being here. He has too much on his plate. Especially now that he knows that Beck is still alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE IS THE ACTION WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter, what the hell are you talking about? Beck is dead! You killed him!” Pepper complains and he drags her out to the garage, Morgan following out of mere curiosity. “There! Look!” He points at the screen. “Peter, I don’t see anything. “There’s a drone! I didn’t get all the drones and his death was just ANOTHER illusion!” “I see it!” Morgan pipes in. Pepper crosses her arms. “I don’t see anything. It might be my old age, but until I see something, you MAY NOT under ANY circumstances go into this. It is dangerous, reckless, and useless seeing as he is dead. “But Mrs Potts-” Peter starts, but is interrupted by Pepper. “No buts. And I told you, Peter. Call me Pepper.” </p><p>-------------</p><p>It was no surprise that Peter can’t sleep.  He sighs and shoots out his webs to open his curtains. He can’t sleep through this thunderstorm, so maybe he could watch the lightning. He’s fine with lightning. It's beautiful. But most of all, it’s quiet. The thunder, however, is loud and messes with his senses. It has to be messing with his spidey-sense because it’s going crazy. He stares at the lightning over the lake from his bed. But something is strange. He stands up and looks out the window. A part of the lighting was glitching...<br/>"Mysterio," Peter says to himself. "He really is back!”<br/>-------------<br/>Peter puts on his Iron Spider Suit and runs outside, knowing that Pepper would stop him. He shoots his webs at the nearest tree and swings through the trees and smiles to himself realizing just how much he missed this. No. The teen thinks to himself. He needs to focus. He stops in a clearing and looks around. There doesn’t seem to be anymore glitching. His breath comes out in shuddering breaths, reminding him that this is one of the very few people who scare him. “Beck! I know you’re here!” He shouts out. The only response he gets is birds flying out of a nearby tree. The hairs on his neck stick up signaling his spidey-sense. He turns and sees a bird still in the air, not moving. After a second, it starts moving again. “Stop hiding! I’m not stupid!” Peter shouts again. “Oh, Pete. I know that. But you are more of a book smart person.” A familiar voice fills the air. “If you had street smarts, you would’ve known this was a trap.” The forest turns into darkness. “You’re stupid! Pepper is going to wake up to this and call SHIELD and you’re done!” “Except I’m not, Peter.” The darkness starts moving, revealing hundreds of himself in the Night-Monkey suit. They all start attacking him. After piling onto him, Peter crawls out through a space but starts falling into a hole. “Pepper is fast asleep. Because this is only happening around you. But surely, you should know this. You’re Tony’s star pupil! Oh wait!” The black walls of the hole turn into images of Tony. “You got him killed.” “You’re lying! I know this is all fake.” Peter says, partially to convince himself. “Do you, though? You said that last time but that was a lie. So was killing me.” Peter finally lands and a thud echos endlessly. After coming to his senses, Peter looks up and sees a figure coming to him. <br/>As it gets closer, he starts to make out details. A black suit. Short brown hair. Glasses. A weird beard. Peter squeezes his eyes shut. This isn’t real. This isn't real. Tony isn’t here. He’s dead. He repeats to himself until a hand lifts up his chin. Opening his eyes, he sees Mr Stark's face, his brows furrowed in worry. “You’ve got yourself into a mess, kid.” He whispers. Peter stands up and his mask comes off as he hugs Tony. “This would be real if you hadn’t been alive.” Tony whispers into Pete’s ear. <br/>Peter stumbles back in shock. “I’ve made mistakes in life. But trusting you was my worst one.” His mentor spits at him, taking off his glasses. This isn’t real. But Peter cant convince himself. “You found your way into my cold heart. But then, you killed it. You ripped it apart. I’m so disappointed in you. You could’ve been so much more. But no. No reason everyone wants to kill you.” Peter falls on the ground and fake Tony punches him. Peter screams, not from physical pain but mental pain. This isn’t fair. Peter looks up and sees Ned, MJ, May, Ben, Pepper, and Morgan walking to him. They all start shouting at him and kicking him causing him to curl into a ball. He starts to uncurl realizing that Morgan isn’t doing anything. He drags himself to her. “Morgz!” She looks down at Peter. “I thought you were good. You betrayed me!” Morgan turns around and starts to run away. “MORGAN!” Peter shrieks, causing Beck to laugh. “I thought you knew this was fake!” Everything disappears and he’s back in the forest but Mysterio stands in front of him. Taking steps forward, he takes off his helmet revealing a charming but malevolent face. Peter stumbles backwards and mutters, “Fuck you.” Beck shakes his head. “Hmm. We need to teach you some manners. Surely Tony told you not to swear.” Beck starts punching him until he’s curled up into a ball, crying. “You should’ve attacked back. This is the only time I’m not an illusion.” Peter looks up and sees a sickening grin before everything disappears. But instead of darkness, the brightest light. Even with his eyes closed, he can still see it. An ear splitting noise surrounds him, filling his ears making him realize that Beck is giving him a sensory overload. Blankets fall on him and he feels every fiber, every atom, everything. He shrieks in agony before blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! We've been updating a lot! I should be working on a teen romance about dinosaurs for my sister's birthday (who is turning 17 but she requested this) but its in 2 days so there is NO WAY I can get it done in time. I'll just give her an excerpt. Why am I working on 3 different projects at once? I'm a fool lol. Either way, this chapter is really sad. Watch out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter, what the hell are you talking about? Beck is dead! You killed him!” Pepper complains and he drags her out to the garage, Morgan following out of mere curiosity. “There! Look!” He points at the screen. “Peter, I don’t see anything. “There’s a drone! I didn’t get all the drones and his death was just ANOTHER illusion!” “I see it!” Morgan pipes in. Pepper crosses her arms. “I don’t see anything. It might be my old age, but until I see something, you MAY NOT under ANY circumstances go into this. It is dangerous, reckless, and useless seeing as he is dead. “But Mrs Potts-” Peter starts, but is interrupted by Pepper. “No buts. And I told you, Peter. Call me Pepper.” </p><p>-------------</p><p>It was no surprise that Peter can’t sleep.  He sighs and shoots out his webs to open his curtains. He can’t sleep through this thunderstorm, so maybe he could watch the lightning. He’s fine with lightning. It's beautiful. But most of all, it’s quiet. The thunder, however, is loud and messes with his senses. It has to be messing with his spidey-sense because it’s going crazy. He stares at the lightning over the lake from his bed. But something is strange. He stands up and looks out the window. A part of the lighting was glitching...<br/>"Mysterio," Peter says to himself. "He really is back!”<br/>-------------<br/>Peter puts on his Iron Spider Suit and runs outside, knowing that Pepper would stop him. He shoots his webs at the nearest tree and swings through the trees and smiles to himself realizing just how much he missed this. No. The teen thinks to himself. He needs to focus. He stops in a clearing and looks around. There doesn’t seem to be anymore glitching. His breath comes out in shuddering breaths, reminding him that this is one of the very few people who scare him. “Beck! I know you’re here!” He shouts out. The only response he gets is birds flying out of a nearby tree. The hairs on his neck stick up signalling his spidey-sense. He turns and sees a bird still in the air, not moving. After a second, it starts moving again. “Stop hiding! I’m not stupid!” Peter shouts again. “Oh, Pete. I know that. But you are more of a book smart person.” A familiar voice fills the air. “If you had street smarts, you would’ve known this was a trap.” The forest turns into darkness. “You’re stupid! Pepper is going to wake up to this and call SHIELD and you’re done!” “Except I’m not, Peter.” The darkness starts moving, revealing hundreds of himself in the Night-Monkey suit. They all start attacking him. After piling onto him, Peter crawls out through a space but starts falling into a hole. “Pepper is fast asleep. Because this is only happening around you. But surely, you should know this. You’re Tony’s star pupil! Oh, wait!” The black walls of the hole turn into images of Tony. “You got him killed.” “You’re lying! I know this is all fake.” Peter says, partially to convince himself. “Do you, though? You said that last time but that was a lie. So was killing me.” Peter finally lands and a thud echos endlessly. After coming to his senses, Peter looks up and sees a figure coming to him. <br/>As it gets closer, he starts to make out details. A black suit. Short brown hair. Glasses. A weird beard. Peter squeezes his eyes shut. This isn’t real. This isn't real. Tony isn’t here. He’s dead. He repeats to himself until a hand lifts up his chin. Opening his eyes, he sees Mr Starks face, his brows furrowed in worry. “You’ve got yourself into a mess, kid.” He whispers. Peter stands up and his mask comes off as he hugs Tony. “This would be real if you hadn’t been alive,” Tony whispers into Pete’s ear. <br/>Peter stumbles back in shock. “I’ve made mistakes in life. But trusting you was my worst one.” His mentor spits at him, taking off his glasses. This isn’t real. But Peter can’t convince himself. “You found your way into my cold heart. But then, you killed it. You ripped it apart. I’m so disappointed in you. You could’ve been so much more. But no. No reason everyone wants to kill you.” Peter falls on the ground and fake Tony punches him. Peter screams, not from physical pain but mental pain. This isn’t fair. Peter looks up and sees Ned, MJ, May, Ben, Pepper, and Morgan walking to him. They all start shouting at him and kicking him causing him to curl into a ball. He starts to uncurl realizing that Morgan isn’t doing anything. He drags himself to her. “Morgz!” She looks down at Peter. “I thought you were good. You betrayed me!” Morgan turns around and starts to run away. “MORGAN!” Peter shrieks, causing Beck to laugh. “I thought you knew this was fake!” Everything disappears and he’s back in the forest but Mysterio stands in front of him. Taking steps forward, he takes off his helmet revealing a charming but malevolent face. Peter stumbles backwards and mutters, “Fuck you.” Beck shakes his head. “Hmm. We need to teach you some manners. Surely Tony told you not to swear.” Beck starts punching him until he’s curled up into a ball, crying. “You should’ve attacked back. This is the only time I’m not an illusion.” Peter looks up and sees a sickening grin before everything disappears. But instead of darkness, the brightest light. Even with his eyes closed, he can still see it. An ear-splitting noise surrounds him, filling his ears making him realize that Beck is giving him sensory overload. Blankets fall on him and he feels every fibre, every atom, everything. He shrieks in agony before blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW GRAPHIC INJURIES TORTURE BLOOD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW!!!!</p><p>This is a sad one. I'm listening to the Endgame soundtrack and I was writing a really sad part when the music during Tony's death played and I cried. I tried saying the words along with Peter (even though it doesn't have the voices I've seen it enough to know where it goes) but it just made me cry harder. This chapter was painful so its the last update for today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter! Peter. Kid. Listen.” Kid. Peter opens his eyes, recognizing that voice. He’s back in the lab, asleep on his desk. “Kid, I’m proud of you. And I know it’s easier to just stay asleep, never wake up, and stay with me.” He chuckles. “Mr Stark. What’s so funny?” “I mean, personally, I would wanna stay with me.” Peter looks down and shakes his head, smiling. “How, what, how is this possible? You’re dead! Is this just a dream? I don’t wanna be controlling you! I don’t know if this is what you would say! I’m such an awful person.” Tony stops giggling and stares into Pete’s eyes, emotion filling them. “Pete, don’t you ever say that again. You are the purest person I’ve ever met. I always thought that good and bad didn’t exist. And it doesn’t. Except with you. You are good, Peter. You’ve had so many chances to join the villains, but you didn’t. You got these powers at 14 and most kids your age would use it for their own self-interest. But you. You saved people.” Peter’s mouth falls open. “But you didn’t answer my question.” “No, this isn’t a dream. I don’t think so. I just snapped the gauntlet. Then I talked to Morgan. All grown up. Wow.” He smiles to himself. “I thought I would go back to the real world, well, my present, but I guess I needed to visit my other kid. I just didn’t think that It would be in real-time. Maybe Morgan needed help, too? Now, tell me what’s happening.” Peter fills him in about Europe, him and MJ (which made him blush at Tony’s mocking about how he fell in love), The news broadcast, and now. “Dammit. I thought that I wouldn’t have to worry about Beck after firing him. God, kid. This is all my fault.” Peter’s eyes widen at the idea. “What? Why would you think that? No! I saw my room. I saw your reminder sticky-notes. Everything you’ve done is for other people! If anything, you’re a lot better!” “Do you really think that? You know, kid, I’ve always thought of you as my son.” Peter blushes and starts fiddling with his hands. “Um, ya. I thought the same. Not that I’m your father. No, I mean-” Tony chuckles. “I get it.” “I’m sorry, Mr Stark.” “What? You did nothing wrong!” “I’ve been mad at you. I guess because I thought that you wouldn’t die. Everyone has a dad, uncle, grandfather, whatever. I lost my dad. Then uncle Ben. I thought that the world wouldn’t take you away.” “I get it. Pete, I think it’s time for me to go. But you have to wake up. Please. The world needs you. Also, tell everyone that you can’t be the next Iron Man because I said, ‘I am Iron Man.’ Not an Iron Man implying there are multiple. Besides. I don’t want you to be like me. You are so much better than everyone else. Don’t get that in your head though.” Peter’s vision starts blurring with tears. “I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t. Please. Don’t go!” Peter stands up and runs to Tony. Tony stands up in time and grabs onto Peter. “I don’t want to go either. But I have to. I love you, kid.”<br/>-------------<br/>“Peter, wake up. Please.” “NO!” Peter shouts, causing Pepper to jump back in surprise. She heard him screaming and ran out, finding him on the ground, curled up, beaten everywhere. The most surprising thing, though, was the blood coming out of his ears. “Mr Stark! No! Don’t leave! Please!” His shouting to Tony continued for about 10 minutes; the entire time he was being held by Pepper. “Tony’s gone, Peter.” “No! I just saw him! He was in the past! He just snapped his fingers! He talked to adult Morgan and then me!” Pepper smiles. “Must have been the effect of the stones. He chose his two kids.” “I told him not to go. He didn’t listen to me. Why didn’t he? Why?” “He wanted you to save the world, kid. Besides. You must have talked for a long time. I came here about an hour ago. What happened?” “Mysterio! He’s alive! I tried to tell you! But you didn’t believe me! The lightning! There was a glitch! I came out here but it was a trap! He glitched it on purpose! Because he knew I would come! I’m stupid! He’s still out here! I know it!” Peter stands up but nearly screams in agony. The sensory overload must have caused his powers to stop working. “Beck! I know you’re still here! Come out! Pepper, go back to the house! I’ve got this! GO!” Pepper knows that he’s going to fight anyway, so she runs back, far enough to be safe, but watches.<br/>--------<br/>“Beck!” Peter screams out. His voice is dry and scratchy. Screaming for 20 minutes doesn’t do any good for your voice. “You just don’t give up, do you, kid.” Peter turns around and sees Beck in a grey suit, the drones next to him. “God. Do you know when to stop? I gave you a chance to run. I’ve given you multiple chances to turn your back on this.” “I can’t. Tony. He’s trusting me! He said that this was all his fault! You made him guilty!” “Those stones must have sent him to the soul world. Well, he’s stupid. Just like you. I mean, you're smart. Smarter than a lot of people. But just gullible. <br/>------<br/>“But just gullible.” Those words make Pepper use all her strength not to run there and try to beat the crap out of this guy. But why aren’t they fighting? Her question is answered as she watches the drones light up. Peter’s face twists into a look of fear and confusion. <br/>---------<br/>“But then, maybe you are dumb.” The area turns into a school hallway. Lockers start falling down from the sky and he ducks, only one cutting his skin. “Get rid of these drones! You’re a coward!” He spits out, trying to lower his fear. “Maybe it’s just a lack of common sense.” Beck’s voice rings out. The floor disappears and he falls into a chair that he’s strapped into. “Because any reasonable person would turn around.” His voice isn’t echoing anymore. In fact, Beck is now in a doctor’s uniform. Holding a piece of bright red metal. He steps forward and presses it up against his fingers. Peter screams out in agony which only encourages Mysterio, made clear by the way his eyes light up. He picks up a knife and brings it up to Peter’s cheek. “I really liked you, Peter. But you got on my bad side. Pity.” The knife scrapes up layers of skin on his cheek. His tears make the wound sting even more. “Shit. I’ll be right there.” Mysterio says. He turns back to Peter. “Nick Fury just found our main base. You’re lucky. I’ll be back. But now I have to fly out to Washington DC.” The illusions stop and Peter falls on the ground of the forest. All the tools, the chair, all fake. But he’s still missing skin on his cheek. Beck disappears, too, proving that he was never there in the first place.<br/>----------------<br/>Beck disappears and although that would normally confuse Pepper (She isn’t an expert on this stuff) she’s too focused on Peter. A patch of skin is missing on his cheek. It was weird, the way Beck walked up to him and the piece just came up. Must have been part of the illusion. She runs up to Peter and kneels next to him. “Peter. Sweety. Stay still. I’m gonna get you help. Keep your eyes open.” “Don’t- don’t leave.” He croaks. “I won’t. I’m not gonna leave you, Pete.” Tears clog her eyes. This poor kid. He’s so young. Yet he’s lost, everyone. She wonders if the reason he grips onto her arm so tightly is to make sure that she doesn’t leave him, too. “Help! Happy!” She shouts. Peter winces making her remember about his sensitive hearing. “Peter, I’m going to go a bit farther away so it hurts less. I’m not leaving.” He nods his head slowly. She walks to the edge of the clearing and starts shouting again. “Happy! Help! Happy! Come here! I need some assistance! Bring a stretcher!” <br/>--------<br/>“Happy! Help! Bring a stretcher!” The words cut through the air. He runs into the storage closet and grabs the stretcher. He doesn’t unfold it; he holds it and starts running out the door. Once he reaches the clearing, Pepper points to Peter. He freezes in shock. Sure, he’s seen Peter worse. But those were bruises. Broken bones. Nothing that he could see. They probably hurt worse, but he couldn’t tell. Because he couldn’t see it. The kid got hit by a train. A building got dropped on him. He was slammed against a concrete wall. But he never gave up. Maybe the sight of him looking so helpless and afraid was what scared him. But it doesn’t matter. HE has to help him. He runs over and unfolds the stretcher. “Kid, I’m gonna pick you up. It might hurt. And then we’re going to run on bumpy ground. It will hurt. But you gotta stay with us. Okay?” Peter looks up at Happy, those big brown scared eyes nearly melting Happy’s house. “I can try.” Happy nods and picks him up. Peter groans in pain but is too weak to scream. Being set down on the stretcher hurt a bit, but not as much. Being wheeled back hurt a lot, though. But what hurt the most was May’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW BLOOD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW im NOT a doctor so IDK if any of this stuff is correct. I mean I watched an episode of Stranger Things with medical stuff in it so that's kinda all I know. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Peter all broken and helpless made May have to stifle a scream. He came in on a stretcher which was stained red with blood. His ears, nose, arms, and cheek were bleeding. His cheek was a whole other story. Pieces of flesh and dirt were visible. He clearly had broken bones, but nobody else was a nurse. She realized that and started shouting, not worrying about waking up Morgan. “Happy! Disinfect the table! Pepper! Get a pillow, disinfect it, and get it on the table! Now!” Her screaming even scared Pepper a bit. She rushed over to her nephew’s side and started talking to him. Now, standing over him, she realizes she doesn’t have the proper tools. “Somebody get me a towel! Soft! Wet! And somebody call for assistance!” “Mommy?” Morgan says from the stairs rubbing her eyes. “Is Petey okay?” “He’s fine, Hunny. Go upstairs.” “But he’s not okay! Don’t lie! I wanna be here when he wakes up!” “Okay! Sit on the couch and stay out of the way!” Pepper calls to her from the kitchen as she dampens a towel. She hands it over to May and she softly presses it up against his wounds, focusing on his cheek. He starts to move away, but May stops him. “Peter. Stay still. This will hurt, but please. You have some broken bones. Probably in your arm. Okay?” He starts closing his eyes and May doesn’t stop him because it’s probably best if he’s asleep during this part. It’s going to be very painful. After washing the wound, she gets hydrogen peroxide. “I need Morgan for this! And Pepper! Happy, any updates on the assist?” “Helen Cho is coming!” Morgan and Pepper rush over. “Take his hand. Comfort him. This is going to hurt him a lot.” They nod. Morgan squeezes his hand a Pepper puts a cold washcloth on his forehead and massages his scalp. He seems to be asleep. Good. May closes her eyes for a second and then pours some of the hydrogen peroxide on his cheek. His eyes fly open and he starts screaming. “Happy! Get me water!” He runs over with a cup of cold water and she pours it on the wound to soothe the stinging. Helen Cho bursts through the door. “God. He’s in worse shape than I thought. How’s it going, May?” “I’m working on his cheek. I haven’t gotten to the smaller cuts. His left arm is probably broken.” Helen nods and turns to the rest of them. “Happy! Get the kid upstairs, please. Pepper, can you stay here in case we need help?” </p><p>------------</p><p>After the hydrogen peroxide, Peter heard a voice. He didn’t recognize it and his eyes were already closed. Everything hurt. He feels something cold on his legs and arms. Probably to clean the cuts. He hears May mumbling something and the other woman says something back. He ignores it, but they start taking off his suit. He tries to protest (he doesn’t want to be just in his boxers) but is just too weak and tired. The last thing he sees before passing out is Uncle Ben and Tony Stark.<br/>-------</p><p>“Tony. Uncle Ben. Where are they?” Peter whispers as soon as he’s awake. His eyes flutter open and he takes in his surroundings. He’s in his bed and everyone is sitting around him. Pepper steps forward and kneels down next to him. “Peter. They’re gone. I’m sorry.” Peter tries to raise his left arm but finds it in a cast which then is in a sling. He was really hurt. “Mysterio. He’s still out there.” “I know. I’m sorry for ignoring you.” “Everyone has to leave! It’s not safe! He lied about Fury!” “No, Peter. That wasn’t a lie. Fury texted me and told me about it. Besides. He’s had a week to attack. I think he would do it when you are at your weakest.” “A week?” The news startles him. He tries to sit up but pain shoots through is body causing him to fall back down. May runs over to her nephew. “Peter. Stay in bed. Listen to Pepper. Beck probably is busy. As soon as you’re fully healed we can work on a plan.” “Why isn’t my speed healing working?” “You haven’t been eating for a week. Happy, go a bowl of soup. Morgan, can you get the tray table and make sure Happy doesn’t spill the soup?” Morgan giggles a bit then leaves. “After you eat, we have some news for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason I had him black out was just because I don't know medical stuff lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *watches marvel movie*<br/>Movie: *ends*<br/>Me: *Turns on marvel videos*<br/>Videos: *ends*<br/>Me before going upstairs to write marvel fanfic: I think I might have a problem<br/>My mom: YoU tHiNk????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soup was delicious. Peter had two bowls and realized a few things. One: He was starving. Two: He likes Sicilian Chicken soup. Three: May DEFINITELY didn’t make it. After the soup, Morgan was sent to her room. That’s when the room got very serious. “Peter, hun, we’ve made a decision.” Pepper started talking from her chair. She was sitting on the right, May in the middle, and Happy on the left in front of his bed. “We think it would be best if May went back home. She’s the only one without a super suit. And we have multiple measures of security now, but if Beck was able to get through all of them, she wouldn’t be able to defend herself.” Silence fills the air. Safety is always the top of his priorities. Not for himself but for others. But he would miss May. If only Tony was here. Tony. “That’s it! You still have the time travel stuff, right?” They all look at each other until Pepper speaks up. “Yes, Peter. But why would you need that?” “Cap proved that you can talk to your past self. So what if I just go back in time to talk to Tony then go back again to grab myself out of the way?” “That would work, ” Pepper concludes. “But Peter’s hurt! He can’t time travel!” “As soon as I’m healed. Okay?” “Fine. But the only way you’re going is if you allow May to go home.” Peter nods. </p><p>---------</p><p>It took about a week for Peter’s most serious problems to go away. He still had a bit of a limp and his cheek was still missing a couple of layers, but other than that, he was fine. As promised, Pepper drove them to the Avengers Compound and pulled out two suits. “Happy’s going with you in case something happens. Okay? Tomorrow I’m going with Morgan. She wants to see her dad.” “Fine. I don’t know why you’re worried, though. I’ll be fine.” </p><p>-----------</p><p>After they both got suited up, Morgan gave them a hug and they stood on the platform. “I’m ready, Pepper!” Peter calls out to Pepper. “Happy?” He gives her a thumbs up. “Three! Two! One!” The world disappears. Peter looks around as he flies through a blue tunnel of light. They land next to Morgan’s playhouse. From there they see a car pulling out of the driveway. “Cap, Nat, and Scott.” Happy explains. “They were trying to convince Tony to help them build a time machine.” “What are we waiting for? You knock on the door. I wanna surprise him.” Peter smiles. They approach the door and Happy knocks on the door. Peter presses himself against the wall next to the door. Pepper opens it. “Happy? What are you doing here? Dinner is set so if you want to stay-” “Where’s Tony, Pep? Sorry I’m being short with you. I just don’t have much time.” “Tony! Happy’s here! He needs to talk with you!” Pepper calls. Peter’s breath gets caught in his throat. He was really going to see Tony again. He hears footsteps and then comes the voice. “Hap? What are you doing here?” “I have a surprise.” Peter steps into the doorway and tears immediately start flowing. “Peter. What- how- why?” “Can we go into Pete’s room and talk? We don’t have much time and your death has really been hard on us.” Happy requests. “My death? Wait. You're from the future.” Tony puts together. “I probably agree to help, solve the problem, then everything is fine. But how am I dead?”</p><p>------------</p><p>They all go upstairs into Pete’s room and Peter tells Tony everything about the battle, Europe, Mysterio, his identity being revealed, everything. “That took an hour, kid.” Happy looks over at Peter. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. “You have 3 left.” “You're actually alive. Wow. You better fix this.” “I will. Mr Stark?” “Ya, kid?” He stands up and hugs Tony sitting in a chair across from him. To his surprise, Tony hugs back. “But now tell me something. What the hell happened to your cheek?” “The fight with Mysterio. Pepper saved my life. But when I was unconscious, I saw you. You said you just snapped. I didn’t know that I mean that much to you.” “You mean the world to me. You too, Happy.” “Morgan. She asked me for cheeseburgers after your funeral. Tony. I really miss you. We all do.” “Even Nat?” Peter and Happy both cringe. “She passed away, Tony. She and Clint went to get the soul stone. But she sacrificed herself to get the stone.” Happy explains. “Mr Stark? What do I do?” “Oh ya. Listen. There is a picture of the Avengers in the garage. Press on that and the floor will open up. It leads to multiple tunnels. Go through the middle one. At the end, there is a car. FRIDAY is set up in it. She’ll take you to a safe house. However, there is only room for one person.” “Thanks, Mr Stark. We only have half an hour left. Shit.” “Language, kid. Hey, Hap? Listen. Could you give me a minute with the kid? I’m sorry. It’s just-” Happy cuts him off. “I get it. I miss you, Tony. Bye.” “You’re my best friend, Happy. You better take care of the kid.” Happy nods then leaves. After the door closes, Peter breaks down into tears. “I don’t know what to do, Mr Stark. Everyone hates me. May has gone home. I barely know Pepper. Morgz is amazing. I love her. But she’s 6. I’m scared. I don’t know what to do without you.” “Hey! Kid!” Tony sits down next to Peter on the bed and puts his arm around him. “You gotta move on. I know it's hard. The world needs you. They can’t hate you forever. Everything is gonna be fine. The video must be edited. Is there any way that you can get the original? Pepper is really good at getting information from computers. Show it to the world!” “I miss you. I don’t know what to do with you.” Peter repeats. He shudders against Tony. “Shhh. It’s alright kid. Gee. I wouldn’t know what to do without me either.” “You said that to me in the soul world.” Tony chuckles. Happy knocks on the door. “Five minutes.” “No! I can’t leave! I could just stay here! Everything would be perfect! Nat won’t die! Please!” “You gotta go, kid.” “No!” Peter screams. “I can’t lose another dad! Please! I’m not leaving! If I just close my eyes I can stay here with you!” “The world needs you. You can’t stay here.” Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as Happy walks in the room. He puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “No! You can’t make me! I’m not leaving! No! Please!” The world disappears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has a flashback to the Stark Expo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Everyone loves flashbacks! I hope.....</p><p>Either way this really isn't a good chapter but plz read anyway. I think after this I'm going to work on Peter meeting the Avengers :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was 9-years-old. This was the best day in his entire life! Ben and May surprised him with tickets to the Stark Expo. He wore a blue sweatshirt, a white shirt, iron man gloves, and his iron man helmet. </p><p>----------------</p><p>The night started out amazing. He went to different stands but the best part was when Happy Hogan the HEAD OF SECURITY patted his head! After that, Ben and May laughed at his excited reaction. Then, later in the night, Justin Hammer had a panel.<br/> “Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm's way, but then the Iron Man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair. That's not right. Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed headlines the world over. Well, today, my friends, the press is faced with quite a different problem. They are about to run out of ink. Get that out of here. Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military. The Hammer drone. Army! Navy! Air Force! Marines! Yeah! That's a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you. But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theatre of war. Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for…” Peter zoned out. This man was talking trash about Tony Stark. Sure it would be amazing to have Iron Man technology but Hammer clearly wanted to use it for evil purposes. Just then, a rumble was heard. Young Peter looked out the glass ceiling like everyone else and saw Iron Man flying in. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. But James Rhodey’s suit produced guns. The smile on Peter’s face turned into a look of fear. Then that’s when chaos erupted. Peter was swept outside with the crowd. “Aunt May! Uncle Ben!” Peter screamed. The military robots started coming outside and shooting. “Aunt May! Uncle Ben!” He cried out again but nobody could hear him over the sound of the guns. Peter ran. He didn’t know where he was going. Just anywhere away from the danger. That’s when a robot landed in front of him. Peter looked out through the holes of his mask and realized that Iron Man wouldn’t run away. He raised his arm and the light on his glove made him feel like Iron Man. Except the unexpected happened. The robot raised its guns. Iron Man landed next to him and shot the robot. Tony Stark! “Nice job, Kid.” He said to Peter before flying off. He was in such shock that he didn’t even notice when May picked him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter screams out as he appears back in the Avengers compound. “NO!” He falls down on the ground with his arm still lifted up by Happy. “Morgan! Go get Bruce and Wanda!” Morgan nods and runs off at Pepper’s orders. Pepper runs up on the platform and kneels down next to Peter. “Hey. Deep breaths, Pete. Deep breaths.” “Take me back,” Peter begs. He looks up at Pepper with helpless eyes filled with tears. “What’s wrong?” Bruce calls as he and Wanda run in. “Peter!” Wanda notices and rushes over. “Wanda, can you stay with Pete? I need to talk to Bruce. Hap, stay with Morgan. “Peter, what happened?” Wanda says sitting on the ground across from Peter. “I went to see Tony. We talked for a few hours.” Peter lets out and stifled sob and shakes. Wanda hugs him, trying to do the best she can. “I didn’t want to go. I want to stay there. Before I had to deal with Mysterio. We wouldn’t have the big battle. Nat and Mr Stark would still be alive. Everything would be perfect.” “Oh, Pete.” The poor kid. He’s been through so much and he’s so young. It probably wouldn’t be a good time to mention that she wouldn’t be alive. </p><p>---------</p><p>“Bruce,” Pepper says as soon as she gets over to him. “What the hell happened to him?” “Is he okay enough to go back and stop his past self?” “What? Why would you do that? Then his past self from a different timeline will never get to see Tony and Tony will know what will happen and his entire timeline will be messed up!” “Answer the question, Bruce!” “I don’t know!” </p><p>---------</p><p>“Kid,” Happy says from next to Morgan. Peter looks up. “We have to go. You ready?” “I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Happy.” “I’m fine. Lets go.” Peter stands up next to Peter. “Pepper! We’re ready!” Happy walks up and stands next to Pete. “Hey, Pepper? Can I have one more Pim Particle? I wanna make another stop.” “Fine.” Wanda uses her powers and carries two containers holding the particles over to Happy and Peter. “Where?” “You’ll see.” “Three! Two! One!” </p><p>---------</p><p>“We should be here in a second.” Happy says the second they arrive. Just as he says it, another Happy and Peter arrive. Happy steps forward, but Peter walks down to the lakefront. Sitting down, he breaths in the familiar air. The breeze feels colder on his tears. Maybe Tony was right. Maybe he should stay in his time. If he stayed here, then not only would his time not have Iron Man, it wouldn’t have Spider-Man. Of course, everyone hated him. “Hey, Pete. I sent them back. Where did you want to go?” Happy interrupts his thoughts. “Here. 8:25 pm.” “What? Why?” Peter stands up and starts setting the location. “I’ve seen the video. FRIDAY says it's at 8:30 so I want some time. Got it?” “Ya but-” “Three. Two. One.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I left you at a cliffhanger mwhahaha <br/>don't worry the next chapter is coming soon. also another flashback is coming in a couple of chapters :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp this chapter is trash. thats the reason its really short lmao. the next one is tomorrow. it will be the flashback :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They appear in the same spot. “Come on!” Peter whispers and starts running to the house. Happy catches up to find him stopped looking through the kitchen window. “There he is! He’s doing dishes. Sure enough, Tony walks up and starts washing dishes. After a couple of dishes, he picks up a blue plate. Tony starts spraying it, but the hose starts spraying everywhere. Peter giggles at the sight of his mentor getting sprayed. Tony leans over and starts drying some pictures when he picks up a frame. He turns to the side, holding and staring at it. The angle he’s at allows Happy and Peter to see the picture. It’s Peter and Tony. Peter is holding a certificate and they are giving each other bunny ears. Peter stares curiously at Tony, watching his face drop. He sets down the picture and leaves. “And now he’s going to start building the time machine.” </p><p>------------</p><p>They arrive back in the compound and Peter starts walking down the platform. “I can’t wait to get this thing off me. It’s so tight!” </p><p>------------</p><p>“Alright. You guys are going to stay here while Happy drives me back to the house. Happy and I will be staying in the Safe House until we are told that everything is safe.” Peter finishes after explaining the conversation he and Tony had. “Got it. By the way, you guys are going to stay the night and leave tomorrow. Pete, your room is level 3 room 145.”</p><p>---------</p><p>“Hey, Pete?” Someone knocks on the door. Peter twists his head at the door and shoots some webs at the door handle. He pulls and the door opens. He turns back around, not bothering to let go off the web. “Impressive.” An older voice chuckles from the door. Steve stares at the kid sitting on the white bed with his back to the door. “Peter, I know nothing will make you feel better so I just came to tell you that dinner is ready.” “Thanks, Cap.” Pete mumbles. “You know I’m not Captain America anymore, kid?” “Bullshit.” “Language, kid. Come down when you're ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Just an update! The next chapter is going to have self-harm in it. I wrote it when I was feeling the same way in a situation almost the same. Except it wasn't the Avengers. And I didn't scream. ( <em>yikes</em> ) </p><p> </p><p>Also I'm just testing things out because I've been trying to slant my words but the DONT COPY AS SLANTED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another flash back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is to him meeting the Avengers. Next chapter will be the present and then another flashback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Pete. I want you to <em>officially</em> meet some people.” Peter looked up from his web-shooters and spun around to see Tony in the doorway. Peter gave him a confused look until he moved and the Avengers walked in. The Falcon, War-Machine, Black Widow,  Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Vision, Hawkeye, Bucky Barnes, and  <em>holy shit</em> Peter thought to himself. <em>Dr Bruce Banner!</em> He knew all of the Avengers’ real names because Mr Stark talked about them so much. “Guys, meet my intern. Peter.” Peter realized that none of them knew that he was Spider-Man. “He’s up on my personal level because he’s the smartest person here and he’s 15. “H-hi.” Peter stuttered. “I’m Peter. You’re Sam. Rhoddy. Natasha. Wanda. Steve. Vision. Clint. Bucky.” “He knows our names?” Nat turns to Tony. He shrugged. “I mean, he works on Spider-Man’s web-shooters.” “Duh- duh,” Peter said. His eyes were wide in awe. “Doctor Robert Bruce Banner! I’m a huge fan! I’ve read all of your books! I took some notes in your one about gamma rays. It was to ask you if I met you and they are pretty bad because I was only 5 when I wrote them-” “Wait. You read my book when you were five? You must be Einstien!” Bruce gawked but instead of accepting the praise, Peter flinched. <em>This isn’t Skip.</em> He reminded himself. “Uh, ya. I guess. And Mr Sam! The carbon fibre wings are so cool!” Peter caught himself. “I’ve done a lot of research.” “You guys can head back upstairs. I’m gonna talk to the kid for a second.” Tony said to the rest of them. Once they all left, he turned back to Peter. “Hey, kid. I’m fine if you tell them that you’re Spider-man. I didn’t tell them in case you wanted to keep it a secret.” “Uh, I think I’ll keep it to myself. I don’t want to embarrass them.” Tony chuckled. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>A few hours later, Tony called Peter for dinner. He went upstairs into the living room when his spidey-sense went off. He wiped around and his fist collided with a face, sending the body flying backwards. <em>Oh shit. Black widow!</em> was Peter’s first thought. “I’m sorry, Miss Romanoff!” He said, running over to help her up. “Damn. I was just gonna scare you and I was a Russian spy. How did you know that I was there?” She asked. “Um, instincts?” “Sure,” She said suspiciously but dropped it. </p><p>----------</p><p>Dinner was pretty quiet until Wanda spoke up. “So, kid. How did you meet Tony?” “Um, the September foundation. “Sir,” FRIDAY said from the walls. “There has been an entry breach. It seems to be getting through the firewall. I’m trying to hold it off. I don’t know what their plan is, though.” As soon as she finished, Vision looked up at everybody. He stood up turned into his android form and started shooting at them. “Shit!” Cap yelled. “We don’t have our gear!” They were all standing up and trying to dodge the rays. Peter looked around and ran down to the lab and put on his web-shooters. He got back upstairs and started shooting webs at Vision. The Avengers thought nothing of it and just thought he was using Spider-man’s web-shooters. Until Tony threw the Spider-man mask at him. Peter quickly put it on and started talking. “Karen! Call Ned!” Peter started to dodge the rays and ran up the wall and stood on the ceiling while the Avengers stared in confusion. Ned picked up. “Ned! Guy in the chair! Robin! Whatever! Hack into Vision and try to block the hacker!” “Got it, Peter!” “Peter! How the hell is your friend going to hack into Vision?” Wanda yelled. “The same kid hacked into Peter’s suit I made.” Tony smirked. Peter flipped down behind Vision and kicked him into the wall. “I’m in!” Ned yelled. Peter webbed Vision’s arms to the wall and covered his chest. Vision tried to get out but failed so he used a different tactic. “Longing.” Vision said. “No! I’m fixed! This won’t work!” Bucky screamed. Steve ran over and covered Bucky’s ears, but Vision spoke louder. “Rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car.” Bucky looked up, now the Winter Soldier. He pushed off Steve and stared. “Go get your suits!” Tony yelled. He tapped his arc reactor and his suit covered him. Everyone ran off to get their suits on.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Peter! I can’t fight this hacker! Pretty powerful! I was able to hold him off for a bit though!” Ned shouted right before Peter got into the kitchen. To his surprise, only Cap was there. “They took the fight outside, kid! Also, there better be some explaining after this!” Peter nodded and they ran outside. It was a difficult fight because they were trying not to hurt Vision or Bucky, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. “Bucky cut Vision free, kid! He has some serious weapons!” Tony said through the intercom. Bucky spotted Peter and ran towards him with his knife in his hands. Peter flips and lands behind Bucky, but he turns around and stabs Peter in the shoulder. All the movement stopped as they stare at Peter, but Peter didn’t. He kicked Bucky in the stomach and covered him in webs, trapping him on the ground. Wanda used her powers to disarm Bucky. While she was distracted, Vision took his chance but Nat shot his arm. Cap ran over to his friend and tried to remind Bucky that he wasn’t the Winter Soldier. Tony flew into the air and he and Clint started to secure the area. “Ned, please try a bit harder!” “I’m going, dude!” “Karen! Tell FRIDAY to assist Ned, please!” “Of course, Peter.” “Oh shit, dude! Tell everyone that the hacker is about to get into War Machine!” Ned yelled. “Mr Rhoddy is next!” Peter called out. “Where the hell is Bruce?” Nat screamed. “Hulk won’t come out!” Cap called back. Vision flew into the air in front of Wanda and Nat pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. “No!” Wanda shouted. “He’s innocent! Don’t kill him!” “Would you rather him kill us?” Peter’s spidey-sense went off again. “Nat! Move!” She jumped out of the way as Rhoddy shot a gun. Instead of hitting Tasha, it hit Peter’s thigh. “Peter!” “I’m fine!” “Peter! I’m sorry!” Rhoddy said through the intercom. “Dude! I got Vision back!” Ned called through. “Vision’s back!” Peter repeated the message.<br/>
Vision fell to the ground and Wanda rushed over and started to repair his wounds. “Mr Stark? Can you come over here? Mr Rhoddy’s suit is being controlled.” Peter said. “Not again,” Tony grumbled. “I’m busy over here. Clint! Go help them!”  “Nat! I’m locked on you!” The colonel screamed. A bullet flew towards her but she slid to the ground and knocked him off of his feet. “Ow!” “Sorry I don’t want to kill you, Rhodes!” “Fair point!” An arrow landed on one of his guns and Clint jumped down from the roof. Nat shot another one. Peter tried running forward but felt dizzy. “Peter!” Karen said. “You’re losing blood at an expeditious rate!” “I’m fine, Karen. Don’t tell Mr Stark!” “Fine.” She replied dryly. He started running again and another gun pointed at Peter. He tried to jump out of the way but didn’t and the bullet pierced his shoulder. “Peter I have to tell Mr Stark! Your vitals are not okay!” “I’m- fine!” He grunted in response. “Dude! Listen to Karen!” Ned said, concern lacing his voice. “I’m almost through to War Machine!” “Good,” Peter mumbled. He felt his legs giving out and he hit the ground. The only thing he could see was darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really short one but I wanna get back to the flashback! Please comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, kid.” Happy says. They are in the garage about to go to the safe house. “Hm?” Peter looks up. “The safe house can only hold one person. You’ll be staying there alone.” “Oh. Okay.” But it’s not okay. He’s been alone so often that it’s starting to make him want to scream. But he can’t put that pressure on them. They’ve been helping him so much. “I’ll be fine.” He puts n a fake smile that must be believable because Happy buys it. He pushes the picture on the wall and sighs as the enter the long tunnel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW SELF HARM AND BLOOD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW SELF HARM AND BLOOD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter groggily opened his eyes. “Hey, kid. How are you doing?” Tony’s voice said from beside him. He flinched away. “What is it?” “Too loud,” Peter muttered in response. “Bruce!” Tony whispered. “Dim the lights!” The lights dimmed allowing Peter to fully open his eyes. Everyone was next to his bed looking worried. “Relax. I’m fine. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten stabbed or shot.” Peter rolled his eyes and Bucky flinched. “Sorry about that, kid. I’m still working on getting fully recovered.” “It’s fine, Mr Barns. It’s not like a building got dropped on me again.” Peter’s chuckle got cut short by Tony’s whisper shout. “A building got dropped on you?” “Ya. After you took my suit away. I mean, I’m fine now so chill.” Steve coughed awkwardly. “So, you're Spider-man.” Peter closed his eyes and covered his ears. “Be quiet, Cap! His senses are on overload right now!” “Ha, Sam. You got your ass handed to you by a 13-year-old.” Nat mocked. “I’m 16!” Peter protested. “Well, I was 14.” He concluded. Wanda and Nat burst out laughing and Bruce handed Peter earplugs. “Thanks, Dr Bruce Banner.” “Call me Bruce, kid.” Peter’s mouth dropped open. “So, Tony. Why the hell did you think it would be okay to bring a kid to Berlin? He could’ve died! You shouldn’t have given him that damn suit!” Cap hissed. Rhodes stepped forward and blocked Steve. “It wasn’t his fault, Mr Captain Rogers.” Peter sat up. “I would be dead by now if it wasn’t for him. I got these powers a few months before he came. I was just swinging around Queens in a onesie.” “Wait, you got these powers at 14 and decided to become a superhero?” Bruce asked from behind Peter. “Uh, ya. I guess. I was at a field trip and a radioactive spider bit me. Now I have powers. My life is pretty boring. I live with my aunt. My parents died when I was 5 in a plane crash. Then a couple of years ago my Uncle died while I was holding him. That was pretty sad. That was a few months after I became Spider-man. Then Mr Stark came to my house and said that I won the September foundation grant. But that was a cover. He brought me to Berlin.  <br/>“Then two months later, my friend Ned found out about Spider-Man. He’s the man in the chair. We were going to work on a lego death star. Then we went on a field trip to Washington DC and I saved my friends from the elevator failing. Oh this vulture guy was selling illegal weapons and I told Mr Stark but I didn’t think he believed me and Ned hacked into my suit to turn off the tracking and stuff. I then went on a ferry to stop them but guess what? That was a mistake. Then Mr Stark took away my suit. Later I finally asked out this girl, Liz, to homecoming. And she said yes!” “Now we’re getting to the good stuff!” Clint interrupted. Nat elbowed him. “It gets better. So I go to her house because her dad is driving us and guess what?” “What?” Sam asked, genuinely curious. “Her dad was the Vulture! The guy that wanted to kill me! After we got there, Liz left the car and we had this awful conversation. He said he would spare me since I saved his daughter. But I left the dance and went to stop her dad. He was trying to hack Mr Stark’s plane when they were moving upstate. He dropped a building on me. That hurt a bit.” “How the hell did you get out?” Wanda asked, her face twisted in horror. “Oh. I lifted it off of me.” “You lifted a building?” Tony gasped. “Oh ya. I think I might have super-strength.” “Maybe?!” “So ya then I beat him up but I didn’t kill him. I don’t kill people. I just tied him up so he would go to jail. So ya. My life is pretty boring.” “How old are you again?” Nat inquires. “Um, 16?” “Kid, you have no concept of boring. So do you shoot webs?” “Well, I made the webs in chemistry class. I don’t actually shoot them. They come out of web-shooters I built. Oh! Dr Robert Bruce Banner!” He says excitedly. “Robert?” Nat asked slightly amused. “My first name. Call me Bruce, Peter. I already told you.” “Can you sign my copy of your book on Nuclear Physics? It was my first book I got by you. I got it when I was 3.” “Sure, kid.” Bruce chuckled. “So, we got the situation under control. The hacker is in jail now.” Tony explained. “Can we watch Star Wars?” The kid piped up. They all laughed. “Sure, underoos.” </p><p>---------------</p><p>“And then she came up to me again. I told her I don’t need anything and she said, ‘I could even do music requests!’” Tony Stark said. He and the rest of the Avengers were sitting around a campfire after watching Star Wars.  Peter was next to Tony, next to Peter was Nat, next to Nat was Clint, next to Clint was Bucky, next to Bucky was Steve, next to Steve was Sam, next to Sam was Vision, next to Vision was Wanda, next to Wanda was Bruce, and in between Bruce and Tony was Rhoddy. It was only a year before Thanos’ snap. “God, Tony. Don’t tell me you played that song.” Steve groaned. The rest of them laughed. Peter rolled his eyes. Apparently people still thought Tony was still in his playboy phase. “Of course I did! The most inappropriate, controversial song of them all!” They laughed again. Of course, Peter had no idea what they were talking about. Probably another inside joke. “Can somebody tell me what song this is? Maybe play it?” Peter asked. They all looked at each other. He knew that look. Steve finally said it. “Sorry kid. Not in front of you. You’re too young.” That was it. Peter was done being unincluded because of his age. He stood up. Maybe he shouldn’t do it. But rage was blinding him. “Then why can Wanda listen? She’s 3 years older than me! I get it! I'm 16! But I’m not 5! You allow me to go into battles but not to hear a song! I'm sick of it! I’m not a fucking baby! I know you think that I am! I know you think you need to protect me! But you don’t! Because I’m not a fucking kid!” They all stared at him in shock. Before anyone can say anything, Peter swings inside and goes up to his room. </p><p>-----------<br/>Peter stared at the sewing needle in his hand and the blood dripping down his arm. “Kid, I’m coming in.” Tony’s voice said from the other side of the door. Tony walked in and stared at Peter, looked down at his wrist, and ran over and hugged the kid. “Peter! Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter ducked out from the hug and crossed his arms. “I’m fine, Sir.” “Depression isn’t easy to talk about. I get that. But know that we all love you, kid. None of us thinks you’re the baby. They just want to protect you after you saved everyone’s life. You’re the youngest. And you’ve been through more than anyone else I know. I won’t mention this to anyone else. Unless you want me too. But talk to me from now on. Deal?” Peter nodded his head sheepishly. “Good. Now, let’s go back outside.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG TO HAVE AN UPDATE I PROMISE IT WILL COME TOMORROW ITS ON MY PHONE AND THE SCREEN TIME APP ON IT WONT ALLOW ME TO GET IT!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Im really sorry but im discontinuing this :( sorry! I just cant like connect with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this concept for awhile but didn't know how to write it. It is really similar to Re-Building What Is Lost by Bernie_ceo702 (read it its so good) I find my writing is inspired a lot by what I've read. I took the trampoline and MJ saying "Run" From the story but THATS IT!!! Ive had this concept in my head since far from home! I wrote the first sentences in APRIL 219 and then added on because I thought of a really good story line! but read that story. plz. its so good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>